Thank You for Being a Friend
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Branch is saved from a bird by a unfamiliar creature and taken to a giant's home. For PhoenixDiamon and Kino Hayashi.


Thank You for Being a Friend

Squinting, Branch looked up from the plants he was gathering to see that the sun was already beginning to set. Really, he should have noticed that he was losing light sooner but he had been working in a tree's shadow for most of the day and he needed most of the plants he found for the approaching winter.

Quickly packing the harvested plants into his pack, Branch cursed his inattention. Not only was he going to be walking home in the dark but he was further away than he normally ventured and in unfamiliar territory. He had no idea what kind of things came out at night here and he had no desire to find out.

Once he was ready, Branch looked around and listened to make sure nothing had been watching him while he had distracted. Nothing alerted itself to Branch's eyes or ears but he backtracked a bit to try to deter anything from following him home. Last thing he needed was to be the gray-freak always warning the others about Bergens that actually lead something dangerous back to the village.

The area had gone completely into night by the time Branch actually started to head in the direction of his bunker. On occasion he would stop and listen and make a misleading loop whether or not he heard anything.

During a loop, Branch heard something above him. The sound was similar to a bird's flapping of their wings, too similar and much too big to ignore.

Around him was too dark to see into the trees and when the flapping stopped, Branch knew it was too quiet. He rushed closer to the base of a tree and took off his pack, hiding it in a little hollow area in the roots there. If he needed to run or hide, he didn't need the pack to encumber him and he could come back for it during the daylight.

Unfortunately, the hollow space was too small for Branch, even if he left out the pack. He needed to find another space to wait out the bird or find a path that offered some protection.

Up ahead were some bushes that Branch had passed on the way there that morning. Though it was dark, Branch was positive that they were the bushes that had thorns. If he could reach them he could hide out in there for a while.

Though Branch tried to listen, it was still too silent. And though it was dark, he tried to look around but couldn't see anything either.

Taking a deep breath, Branch headed for the bushes, trying to go slow so not to attract any attention if he hadn't already.

Almost the moment Branch was a decent away from the base of the tree, he heard the distinct sound of a bird spreading its wings. He cursed and ran, closer to the bushes than any other cover but far enough away that this could possibly not end well for him.

Keeping his ears peeled, Branch dove to the ground right in time to feel the bird's claws brush over his back but just enough to keep from being grabbed as the bird soared its way back up. He rushed to his feet and ran again, hoping his luck would hold out.

The bushes were almost in reach when a gust of wind, possibly causes by the bird's wings, knocked Branch off his feet and into a rock. Said rock was too small to provide cover but big enough to hurt and knock the wind out of him when he landed on it.

Rolling off the rock, Branch grabbed his middle and tried to breath. He could only manage tiny gasps as he looked around, shuddering when he saw the bird swoop in again.

Something Branch never knew was there came out of the darkness from behind him. The massive thing hissed and clawed the bird away when it tried to get close.

The creature then turned to Branch and its eyes almost seemed to glow.

As it moved toward Branch, Branch felt his head spinning. Last thing he thought was at least he would be unconscious when he was eaten.

* * *

Branch was surprised to be surrounded by something warm when he woke up. He was further surprised by the fact that he woke up at all.

Opening his eyes, Branch found that something large, brown and fuzzy had wrapped around him. The brown thing almost seemed to give off its own heat, perplexing him further.

Wherever Branch was, was also lit. Not quite daylight but brighter than it had been when he lost consciousness.

Looking around further, Branch saw that it looked like he was in someone's home but that someone was not his size. This someone was much, much bigger.

"Bergens," Branch said without thought, looking around more. The brown fuzz around him blocked a lot of his vision and he tried to move away from it, ignoring the pain in his body.

Then the brown fuzzy thing _moved_.

Just as Branch looked up, the brown fuzzy creature peered down at him.

This thing was the massive creature that had knocked away the bird if it pointed ears were any indication. Why would this thing take Branch home when it could have just eaten him on the spot?

The chance of getting away was slim to none but Branch had to try anyway. He tried to stand to run but the creature all but grabbed him and held him between its two front legs close to its face.

Branch held his breath when the thing leaned in, hoping it would be over quick, but the creature did not take a bite out of him. Instead it licked his face near his hair. When the licking continued up his hair, he realized that he was being groomed as if he was this thing's offspring.

Hoping this meant that the creature wasn't interested in eating him, Branch tried to get out the creature's hold but the things legs were too heavy and the creature responded by pausing its grooming to nuzzle Branch and start emitting a strange sound that vibrated throughout the creature's body.

"Kino," a feminine voice chuckled. "Silly Kitty, that's not a kitten."

Branch looked up and saw a Bergen sized being but definitely wasn't a Bergen. Bergens were somewhat fuzzy and grotesque but this creature looked like it had smooth skin, darker than any Bergen's fuzz. The creature, appearing female along with its voice, looked like how Branch imagined a forest spirit of the night. Tree bark skin, and mossy looking hair but it was black like Branch's rather than green. She wore a simple, cream colored dress.

Despite the situation, Branch found the giant being to be quite pretty. That opinion only grew when she spotted Branch looking at her and she smiled at him.

The female being bent down to be eye level with Branch, "Hello there, I'm Desiree, what's your name?"

Branch stared at her but didn't answer. He had no idea what she was or what she wanted. Just because her and her vibrating creature hadn't hurt him yet, didn't mean it couldn't happen.

"Not answering, huh," Desiree looked more curious than anything. "I wonder if that means you can't talk or if you just don't want to talk to the giant lady that has you in her house."

Keeping quiet, Branch watched for what she would do now.

Stepping back, Desiree started to look around what looked like a kitchen but continued to speak to Branch, "My cat Kino carried you in a few hours ago, we just fostered some kitten so I think her maternal instinct is still at play."

A bowl of some sort of food was placed by the ground and the creature, the cat Kino, made an interested sound and released Branch to stand and hop off the squishy surface they were on to go eat from the bowl.

Seeing this as a chance to escape, Branch stood to run for it only to fall back down with a hiss. Looking down he confirmed his suspicions, his ankle was swollen, he must have hurt it when he fell.

"You're hurt," Desiree noted, watching Branch hold onto his ankle. "I hope Kino didn't do that when she found you."

When Branch saw Desiree reach towards him, Branch curled up, bracing himself, not sure what to expect.

"It's okay," Desiree assured, not touching him.

Slowly, Branch looked up to see Desiree holding something out to him. The item looked like a massive thimble but filled with something as a makeshift cup.

"Water?" Desiree lifted the thimble a little closer to Branch.

Well, if it was poison, Branch didn't have much chance of escape anyway. He took the thimble and sniffed it, the contents seeming to be water and proving to be such when he took a sip. Not sure if it as due to not, he suddenly felt very thirsty and downed the water.

"Well you seem to understand me at least," commented Desiree, staying eye level with Branch. "Would you like something to eat?"

That was definitely a better option than being food. Branch gave a little nod and offered her back the thimble.

Taking back the thimble, Desiree stood and headed back for her kitchen. When she returned she set down a cloth napkin in front of Branch.

On top of the napkin, which was like a picnic blanket for Branch, was what looked like a giant berry, a chunk of bread, about the size of Branch's head, and an equally sized piece of cheese.

"Not sure what you eat little sprite but I can get more of something if you need it," commented Desiree. "Or something else if none of that works."

Careful with his ankle, Branch moved closer to the bits of food and picked up the berry first. He took a cautious nibble and it nearly squirted him with its juices.

Desiree chuckled at Branch's surprised face.

Frowning, Branch looked up at her.

"Sorry, but that was really cute, little sprite," commented Desiree.

Branch shook his head.

"Not cute?" asked Desiree, paused when Branch just stared at her, "Not a sprite?"

Branch nodded and continued to carefully eat the berry.

"Too bad," Desiree, "You remind me of a cute little Soot sprite from a story I read once."

Looking up at her, Branch felt a bit weird being called cute by this being, not once but twice now. She didn't seem to mind his gray though, which that was a nice change of pace.

"Let's see," Desiree hummed, watching Branch look away to try a bit of the cheese. "Are you some sort of elf?"

Again, Branch shook his head.

"Well you're not a pixie or fairy; you don't have wings," said Desiree.

Satisfied that she didn't know what he was, Branch ate some of the bread. He paused after swallowing it, getting thirsty again.

"Here you go," Desiree offered Branch the refilled thimble.

Nodding in thanks, Branch took the thimble and a long drink of it. He wondered what this creature wanted from him if it wasn't for food. She had said something about fostering kittens earlier. Maybe she was some sort of caretaker of animals and to her, that's all Branch was?

"I have no idea where Kino found you," commented Desiree, "But you're welcome to stay here until your ankle is better."

That means she was willing to let him go, right?

Relieved, Branch offered her a tiny smile.

"Aww," Desiree smiled back, "You have such a sweet smile, Little Soot."

Branch hoped that taking another drink hid his burning face from the giantess.

By the time Branch finished what was on the napkin, he was extremely full. He was content to sit and look around a bit more, not surprised to find that the squishy surface was, in fact, the giantess's bed.

Done with her own meal, Kino returned to the bed and wrapped around Branch again, emitting that vibrating noise as she nuzzled him.

At least Kino wasn't grooming or interested in eating him. Branch didn't bother trying to get away, not sure what he would do if he succeeded or how Kino would react. Plus, Kino was very warm, it was sort of nice to lean back against her.

Walking around the room, Desiree blew out a couple of candles before crawling under the covers of the giant bed.

"Good night Kino," Desiree petted the top of Kino's head, then smiled as she carefully twirled the top of Branch's hair, "And good night Little Soot."

After Desiree settled down, Branch sighed and relaxed against Kino. He wondered if he would be able to find his way home from here once his ankle healed.

* * *

In the morning, Desiree changed into a blue dress before Branch woke up and was greeted to the smell of something cooking as he awoke.

Like the night before, Desiree fed Kino to get her to leave Branch alone. She then presented Branch with more of the same food she gave him last night, along with a bit of egg from her own breakfast.

After breakfast was cleaned up, Desiree laid her hand flat on the bed next to Branch, the palm of her hand lighter than the rest of her skin but did not try to touch him.

"I need to go outside and garden for a bit," Desiree explained. "Do you want to come?"

Eyeing Kino, Branch didn't really want her to try grooming him again, so he looked up at Desiree and nodded. Moving carefully, he went and sat on her hand.

Slowly raising Branch up, Desiree held Branch close to her body, above her chest. Except for when she needed to open the door, she cupped her other hand in front of Branch in a make shift balcony.

Kino came outside too but she wondered off into the surrounding forest. None of which looked familiar to Branch.

Near the house was a garden with a little fence around it that still towered over Branch when Desiree set him down. She moved further in before kneeling down and got to work.

Watching her for a bit, Branch realized that Desiree was pulling up weeds. He looked around and spotted some weeds around him. They were slightly shorter than he was but their roots were too strong for him to pull them out. Instead he dug the weeds up, making a small pile of them as he went.

A soft laugh interrupted Branch's progress and he looked up to see Desiree watching him.

"Oh, Little Soot; you're absolutely filthy," Desiree smiled.

Standing, Branch looked at himself. He was covered and a decent layer of dirt, especially on his pants.

When Desiree was done gardening, she carried Branch back in and set him down on her kitchen counter.

Sitting down, Branch watched Desiree move around her kitchen.

First Desiree filled a kettle with some water and put it into her fireplace to heat up. She then grabbed a cup, setting it down near Branch, along with a damp cloth napkin.

"You can wipe the first layer off with this," Desiree offered.

Nodding, Branch took the napkin and wiped his face first before starting on the rest of him. He really was dirty but he didn't have anything to change into even if he had his pack with him. He would just have to deal with it until he got home.

Desiree took the kettle from the fireplace way too soon or it to be boiling. She poured the water into the tea cup next to Branch.

"There we go," Desiree smiled, "Be careful; I have no idea if that's too hot for you."

When Branch stared at her, Desiree continued, "This is for you, to take a bath in."

Standing, Branch went over to the tea cup and looked in. It was definitely emanating heat but it was, by no means, overwhelming. He cautiously tested it before looking up and nodding.

Desiree smiled.

Branch waited.

Desiree continued to watch him and Branch crossed his arms.

"Oh," Desiree chuckled, "My bad."

When Desiree turned around, Branch stripped out of his clothing, leaving them on the damp napkin before climbing into the teacup. Despite himself, he let out a little sigh, the water feeling amazing overall but also soothing for his ankle.

Hearing him, Desiree turned to look. She smiled and went to pick up Branch's clothing, washing them off with the remaining warm water from the kettle.

Though Branch still wasn't completely sure what to make of his situation, he was sure enough Desiree didn't mean him any harm that he allowed himself to relax. He washed out his hair and allowed it to float in the water behind him as he loosely held onto the side of the teacup and just soaked in the water.

"Hold still a second," Desiree moved closer to him.

Branch looked up and Desiree put something cool and damp on his forehead. He wouldn't have thought so but it felt really nice with how warm the rest of him was.

Watching Branch relax again, letting his eyes drift closed and look utterly content and adorable, Desiree had a hard time not commenting how adorable he was. Instead she walked away to inspect Branch's clothing.

Now that they were clean and Desiree got a good look at them, she could see that the pants were covered in patches and that was a tear on the back of the vest. Not to mention the little holes in the vest from where Kino's teeth had been when she carried the little gray creature there.

Finding her scrap fabric, Desiree set to work. She recalled her sewing lessons from her mother, as well as making clothing for dolls from her aunt. Very carefully she used the little creature's original clothes as references and made a tiny pair of pants. She didn't have tiny enough buttons to make them adjustable so hopefully they would fit well enough that they would stay up on their own.

A little splash alerted Desiree to the fact Branch was moving around again. She watched him look around the teacup, almost as if trying to figure out the best way out. Plus, she figured enough time had passed that the water had probably cooled down a bit.

Setting aside her project, Desiree stood and returned to the counter, "Ready to get out?"

Looking up, Branch nodded.

Humming, Desiree eyed the teacup, "Not sure how to get you out without picking you up or pouring you out."

Frowning, Branch ducked further into the water.

"Don't like those options, huh?" Desiree chuckled. "Hold on, let's see what we got."

Looking around the kitchen, Desiree returned with a book and two clean napkins. She placed the book next to the teacup, which was about level if not a little higher, laid one napkin over the book and then left the other napkin folded on top.

"Try that," said Desiree, "You can use the folded napkin to dry off with."

Branch nodded and waited.

"So modest," Desiree rolled her eyes teasingly. "I'll come back in a minute."

After Desire walked away, Branch was able to use the book to lift himself out of the teacup. Not wanting to drench the book through the napkin, Branch quickly wrapped himself in the folded napkin and stepped off the book. The napkin was so big it was easy to keep part of it wrapped around himself, stand on it and used the rest to dry off with.

Once he was dry, besides his hair, Branch realized he had no idea where his clothing was.

"Here," Desire returned, offering him the pants she made, "Try these."

Nodding, Branch took the pants and eyed them curiously, they were dark brown pants but looked the same as his regular pants without the patches. Under the napkin he slipped them on, letting the napkin drop when they fit alright.

"Good, they fit," Desiree put her hand down next to Branch, smiling when Branch climbed on without prompting. "I'm still working on the vest though. Want to sit by me while I work?"

Again, Branch nodded, curious. He let himself he carried and set down on what looked like a plush foot stool next to Desiree's chair. Sitting down, he watched Desiree gather up more fabric and use Branch's leaf vest as a base.

It was interesting watching Desiree trying to figure out how to sew something so small so it would fit Branch. The whole thing was also such a kind gesture that Branch was not used to being directed towards him from anyone other than Poppy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to her? At least tell her, his name?

Still, the kindness could be a trap. She could just be pretending to be kind so Branch will reveal something about himself and what he is. Trolls definitely did not need another Bergen sized creature trying to hunt them down.

Curling up on the foot stool, Branch felt rather tired, still rather relaxed from his bath in the giant tea cup.

He decided that Desiree had done nothing to warrant his suspicions, she had, in fact, done everything she could to make sure Branch was safe, well taken care of and not feel threatened by anything she did. He even could have easily escaped in the garden if he had wanted to, Desiree leaving Branch to his own devices as she worked.

Close to dozing off, Branch didn't jump when he felt something tucked around him. He looked up to see Desiree putting another piece of scrap fabric on top of him as a make-shift blanket. Closing his eyes, Branch relaxed.

He'd thank her when he woke up.

Still, part of Branch wondered if anyone noticed he was gone.

* * *

When Branch woke up it was to the sound of Kino's vibrating. The cat had returned and curled up on the stool next to him, content to let him be instead of wrapping around him for the moment.

Looking around, Branch saw Desiree wasn't in the house. He sat up and looked around more to confirm, wondering where she went.

Vibrating more, Kino rubbed her head against Branch's back.

"I'm not your kitten," Branch pointed out but let her nuzzle him as much as she wanted. He sort of wondered what that sounds she kept making was; it was sort of nice.

Rushing back inside, Desiree looked alarmed. She rushed over to Branch and held out both hands, "You need to hide."

Crawling onto her hands, Branch almost asked why but didn't get the chance. She rushed him to the basket of scrap fabric and tucked him under the cloth.

"Whatever happens, don't come out," Desiree warned and rushed away.

Shortly after Desiree walked away, the door flew open again. Behind it was a man of Desiree's species but his skin as pale and he was very formally dressed.

"What do you think you're still doing here?" the man snarled, walking into Desire's home and stomping his feed to purposefully scatter dirt around.

"This is my house," Desiree glared at him.

"This is my Lord's land and you are trespassing," said the man.

"My father left me this house," Desiree spat.

"Your father had no right to leave it," scoffed the man. "Besides," he smirked, "Your kind cannot own land."

Frowning, Branch slipped out of the basket but stayed out of sight. This pale giant was not going to get away to talking to her like this.

"You should go to the Lord's house," said the man, walking around as if he owned the house, even grabbing something red from the table and starting to eat it. "If you're lucky, you'll get a servant's position."

"I am no man's servant," Desiree clenched her fists, "Leave my house."

"You should watch your tongue," the man glared, "Even if you weren't as brown as dirt, no woman may speak to a man that way."

"I'll remember that the next time I see a man," Desiree smiled.

"Why you little," the man stepped towards her.

Launching his hair forward, Branch grabbed the man's foot and tripped him before quickly hiding again.

"What the," the man looked around as he got up. "Something grabbed me."

"I saw nothing," Desiree kept her eyes on the man.

"I didn't trip on nothing!" the man yelled.

This time Branch used his hair to grab the man's other ankle and pulled as hard as he could, pulling the man off his feet and hide again.

"You had to have seen something," the man scrambled back up.

"You are awfully clumsy," commented Desiree.

"This place is haunted," the man looked around in a paranoid manner.

Getting an idea, Branch grinned and rushed to the fireplace. He grabbed a log with his hair and threw it in, hard, to make it flare up. As it did, he howled into the fireplace, the sound echoing eerily throughout the house.

Screeching, the man rushed for the door, running faster when Kino hissed.

"Where are you going?" Desiree asked innocently.

Branch tripped the man again right before he was out the door, making him fall in the dirt. As soon as the man's feet were clear, he grabbed the handle slammed the door shut.

There was no sound for a while, Desiree looking out the window and grinning.

"He's gone," Desiree cheered, jumping for joy. "Hopefully he tells that Lord of his that my house isn't worth it."

Spinning around, Desiree looked until she spotted Branch. She rushed over, kneeling down and offering her hand for him to climb on. When she did, she carefully lifted him up as she stood, absolutely beaming at him.

"You are amazing Little Soot," Desiree leaned in and carefully kissed Branch's cheek, her lips covering his cheek completely.

Blushing, Branch squeezed Desiree's thumb, "My name is Branch."

Initially Desiree stared in surprise, but then beamed widely, "It's nice to meet you Branch."

* * *

The man came back the following day with two others but Branch scared them off in the same fashion. They seemed easily spooked but Branch didn't complain and Desiree commented that people like them were highly suspicious.

"Do you think they'll come again?" Branch asked.

"Maybe," Desiree shrugged, working more on Branch's clothing. She seemed to be embroidering something rather than sewing but she wouldn't let Branch see yet. "Now that there's more men to back him up, the lot might lose interest."

"Good," Branch nodded, absently petting the top of Kino's head and listening to her purr. "I can't say I like the men of your species that much."

"Overall, I agree," Desiree chuckled. "Too bad you're so small, I could date you."

"That still isn't funny, Desiree," Branch grumbled but blushed all the same.

"That's right," Desire nodded, "I'd hate to get in the way of you and Poppy."

"I don't want to date Poppy," Branch protested.

"That's right," Desire nodded, "You want to date Creek."

"I don't want to date Creek," Branch protested louder, sighing as she laughed. "I regret ever opening my mouth."

"Ah don't say that," Desiree pouted, "I'd still be calling you Little Soot if you hadn't spoken up."

"That would be preferable to this teasing," commented Branch.

"Aw, do you miss being called Little Soot?" asked Desiree.

"No," said Branch, hoping his blush wouldn't give him away.

Though Desiree grinned, she didn't comment. Instead she gave Branch the vest she had finished the previous day, "Try this on."

The vest was simple and had a tiny button in front to close it shut. Once it was closed it fit Branch nicely. They looked a little more formal than his regular clothes but not too much where Branch couldn't still forage in them. There were little loops for something on his shoulders that he wasn't sure what they were for though.

"Perfect," Desiree smiled, "Now try this."

Desiree held up what looked like a brown leaf but, after a moment, Branch realized that it was made of cloth, the veins embroidered on. The leaf was a cloak, hooking onto the loops on the shoulders of Branch's vest.

"So handsome," Desiree beamed, then hummed, "I should have made the vest a long-sleeved shirt."

Branch saw Desiree start to dig around her scrap basket again, "Desiree, stop, this is amazing, you don't have to do anything else."

"I know but I'm having fun," Desiree looked at her fabric options, "Maybe I should open a little Troll clothing boutique?"

"I don't know who would like that more: Poppy or Creek," commented Branch.

"I could make them outfits to match you," said Desiree, "Your love interests need to look the parts after all."

"They're not my love interests," groaned Branch, tempted to hide in his hair.

Desiree chuckled, then looked out the window, "It's getting dark."

Turning, Branch looked as well, "So it is."

"Guess you can't leave today after all," Desiree fiddled with Branch's leaf vest.

"I guess not," Branch agreed.

"You know," Desiree turned to the Troll, "You don't have to go."

"You know I do," said Branch, "Who'd going to make sure the others don't get themselves eaten?"

"I know," Desiree sighed, "Just wishful thinking."

"I could come visit," said Branch, "Not during winter but throughout the rest of the year."

Slowly, Desiree smiled, "I would like that."

Branch smiled in return.

Eyes widening, Desiree stared at him, "Branch… You changed colors."

Jumping, Branch looked at his hands; they had gone from grey to light blue. He pulled down a stain of hair, amazed by the tinge of purple.

"What does that mean?" asked Desiree.

"It means," Branch looked up and grinned, "That you can't call me Little Soot anymore."

* * *

The following day, Desiree had to lock Kino into the house to keep the cat from following them into the forest. They listened to the cat cry until the house was out of sight.

With Desiree carrying him, Branch was slowly able to figure out where he had left his pack through trial and error. Before Branch asked Desiree to set him down he asked Desiree to hold him closer to her face.

"Thank you for everything," said Branch, then kissed her cheek.

Sniffling, Desiree smiled softly in return, "And thank you, Little Blue Soot."

Branch jokingly stuck his tongue out at her and Desiree laughed.

After pulling out his pack, Branch headed back to the Troll Tree. Each time he turned to see if Desiree was still there, he waved goodbye again until she was out of sight.

When Branch could see the Troll Tree up ahead, he was tackled by Poppy. The princess was screeching incoherently but the words "I was so worried" could be made out on occasion. She didn't even notice Branch's change of color or clothing at first as she refused to let Branch free of her embrace until Creek and the rest of the Snack Pack caught up with her.

"Oh, my goodness Branch," Poppy squealed, "You have color!"

"And new clothes," pointed out Creek, "You actually look rather decent."

Branch blushed as Poppy hugged him again.

"What happened?" asked Suki.

"I made a friend," said Branch, trying not to frown when the Trolls around him gasped.

"I want to hear everything," Poppy nearly lifted Branch off the ground with how tightly she was hugging him.

"Indeed," Creek nodded. "Who's this Troll that made you disappear for so long?"

"She's not a Troll," commented Branch, half having to carry Poppy to follow the others towards the Troll Tree. "She's something called a human and she'd love to meet you all one day."


End file.
